Optical transmission elements, for example optical waveguides, are increasingly being used for the transmission of data. An emitting unit converts the data to be transmitted into light pulses that are fed into the transmission element at one end of the optical transmission element. The light pulses are passed via the optical transmission element to a receiving unit, for example a video camera, and are coupled out from the optical waveguide. For the power supply of the receiving unit, a supply voltage is usually required, which is fed to the receiving unit via an additional cable, for example a copper cable. If one wishes to avoid feeding a power supply through a separate cable, there is the possibility of the power necessary for operating the receiving unit also being transmitted via the optical-waveguide cable in addition to the data transmission to the receiving unit. At the receiving unit, the light has to be converted into an electrical signal in order that a supply voltage can be provided for operating the receiving unit.
It is desirable to specify a device for converting light into an electrical signal that enables the efficient conversion of light into an electrical signal.